


Frodo's Lullaby

by Judas_Kiss



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Frodo is a mama's boy, Gen, M/M, Thorin feels left out, bagginshield, can't think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush now, my baby, the daylight is done... Dream now, my baby, of life in the clouds... Hush now, my baby, and dream how you will... You have your whole life for your dreams to fulfill...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Really digging writing this kind of stuff! lol
> 
> Songs used;
> 
> My Lullaby - The Lion King 2.
> 
> A Dragon's Lullaby - Tom Smith.

He paces back and forth in slow and gentle strides, his body swaying now and then. 

"Shh, shh" He hushed, voice soft and tender in hopes of soothing the cries echoing in the room. "Hush little one, it's time to sleep now..." He uttered softly, in desperate attempt at calming the fussy child, all the while he worked desperately to keep his own lids open.

"Sleep, my little Frodo... Let your dreams take wing... One day when you're big and strong , you will be a king..." He sang softly, but the babe in his arms refused to calm, cries growing louder.

"Thorin" Came the call from a voice much more gentle than his. The king under the mountain turned his gaze to the hobbit that stood in the doorway. "Bilbo..."

"Need help?" The other asked. Thorin gave a slight nod of his head and smiled in defeat. Bilbo approached, and gently took the child from strong arms.

"I'm sorry, if he woke you... I know, you must be exhausted..." Thorin muttered.

Bilbo smiled in return though. "It's alright, it comes with being a mother." He held the child close to him, Frodo's head resting against his shoulder. Almost immediately he stopped crying.

Thorin sighed. "I feel he'll never take to me..." 

"Oh, don't be mad. He's your son, of course he will! Now, head back to bed, I'll join you shortly." Bilbo spoke, his warming smile still present. Thorin could feel his heart melt all over again. "Very well." He smiled once more, leaning in to place a soft kiss upon his hobbit's lips before he left.

Bilbo turned his attention back to his son, beginning to sing a lullaby in almost a gentle whisper as he paced. 

"Hush now, my baby, the daylight is done... Dream now, my baby, of life in the clouds... Hush now, my baby, and dream how you will... You have your whole life for your dreams to fulfill."

Frodo's crying seized, and no further sound came from him moments later, except that of his breathing. Bilbo kissed him tenderly on the head, then placed him back in his crib.

"Goodnight, my little prince." He whispered, tucking him in. Nights in Erebor were cold, and Frodo was much too precious to risk becoming sick.

Glancing back one last time, Bilbo smiled as he exited, going back to his bed of furs and the warm embrace of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments if you wish!


End file.
